A Foster Kid's Avenge Story
by EnfiresMyHeart
Summary: At twelve years old Cammie Cameron is left homeless after finding her mother's lifeless body in bed and bounced from home to home for five years. One day everything starts to come together, along with everything else falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday**

My mother used to tell me if I ever wanted to do anything I had to be willing to put in the work needed for success. She was a prime example of that, coming from nowhere and appearing somewhere with an accomplishment that was tenuous to others, but the world to me. I had known her for twelve years of my seventeen years of life, yet in a quick and clandestine manner she was slipping right through my fingertips. I could no longer recall half the good times I had experienced with my mother. Everyday, the thought of her diminishing to a distant memory.

I had one person to blame for that.

And I hoped that maybe if she was still alive I wouldn't feel so disheartened by the circumstances that overwhelmed me. I had been in foster homes for five years and had to cooperate with the other troubled children who hated the system they were stuck in.

"Cammie get out the shower! You had fifteen minutes now get out!" Nora yelled out as she banged on the door. Nora was about a year and a half younger but in her head inherited the role of older sister in the home. She came in louder than life complaining that she was afraid of speaking out when she lived under her stepfather and assured everyone in the home that she would no longer be silenced. I often disregarded her naggy behavior often making her even more upset at the pure idea that I didn't speak to her.

There were about a dozen copies of her I had met through my experience with foster homes no girl more annoying than they next, but always more ridiculous than the one before. For example, this one girl had an obsession with cleaning and making sure the group home was spotless. Some would say this was a benefit if they hadn't experienced her rant about a clean house when someone left their bed unmade.

"Cammie you better-" I finally opened the door pushing past her while I presumably shook off sprinkles of water on her. "Fuck you."

There was a total of five children in the home I was currently in, which was heaven compared to my first experience in a orphanage. It was run by a Catholic Church with almost everything strictly religious and once I told them I wasn't particularly into religion they shoved it down my throat viciously. After a month of enduring their arranged procedures I ran to my social worker Angela and pleaded with her to place me somewhere else even threatening to fake a demon attack in front of the nuns.

Being in a foster home I had to adjust to the kids in the home who confided that they believed their parents were coming back and just needed time to get themselves back together. And when they asked me where my parents were, I calmly told them one was dead and the other a dead beat. After that they usually backed off. I really didn't socialize with anyone at school or home the only person that I talked to being Angela. I mean I'd rather not share my thoughts with other people, they're pretty disturbing. Though the thoughts aren't just thoughts they're my personality. I can't switch it off no matter how hard I try so I'm left with solution of suppressing it.

"Maury wants to talk to you," My roommate Ariana told me, her eyes drilled to her cracked t-mobile phone. Ariana was about two years younger than me always wearing her hair in afro. We didn't talk much to each other as she stayed on the top bunk with me on the bottom bunk only speaking when it was absolutely necessary.

"What did he say he wanted?"

"To talk to you?" She squinted back at me like I was a idiot.

"Thanks," I mumbled while putting my clothes on and walked downstairs to see Maury on the couch like usual watching another episode of Law and Order. Samuel was next to him with a bowl of sunflower with another bowl next to him full of regurgitated seeds. He was the youngest of the house at thirteen often by accompanied by Maury, one of the caretakers of the house. Maury was pretty mild never picking a fight with the kids even if they were cherry picking for one and though he was probably the one I preferred to be around he wasn't much of a help. Seeing that he had to talk to me was as weird as you're teacher asking you to teach them a lesson in class they never learned. "Maury, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," He gazed at the tv for a few more seconds before ripping his gaze away from the television. "Your teachers all emailed about your grades."

"Ok?" I gave him a suspicious tone to urge him to continue.

"Ok and they said they were bad."

I tried to control my face expression closing my fists and stuffing them into my old and very worn sweatpants. Maury honestly didn't care much about my grades and most likely my life, but he definitely had to fake his job and act like he cared. Like right now, he was trying to get me to teach myself a lesson.

"I know they are bad," I folded my arms as he gave me a blank look as if he wanted me to add more. "And I'll do better."

"Alright good," Maury dismissed me. I guess that was a que I could go back to my room.

School wasn't really my priority. In fact, the only reason I had an A in Psychology was because I was actually interested in human behavior. I was educating myself down a variant path that might confuse others.

I took my backpack and headed back downstairs stopping at the door to lace my shoes. "Maury I'm leaving."

"Be back before nine," He didn't even turn his head.

"Got it," I closed the door behind me.

Currently I lived fifteen minutes away from the nearest city a solution that could be solved with a quick walk to the trolley. It wasn't a rare that I would see people from the home taking or selling drugs.

A great sight, really.

The sight in the city was probably better though it depended on how much money you had. With heavy pockets you had a view of everything. A struggling mom had a view of homeless junkies while they slowly metamorphosed into the final stage of unbearable death. But I mean it's still nice in a way.

Yet I wasn't there for the view, the perspective. Broad City had the biggest library in the state with a deep and strong grip onto it's roots. I could find everything I needed and more. The best benefit could be that a sprinkle of people cared about to building allowing me to embrace the silence and seclusive nature of a library I never got at home. I would grab a good six or seven books sit at a table and scan for records that could possibly be important.

Today was different

Today I got hit by a car-or what many romantics call, fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday**

"Bex call 911!" A frantic voice shouted out as I heard a bunch of hushed murmurs. "Shit she's bleeding."

"Is she breathing?" A smaller and more shaky voice asked.

"Bex just call 911 and tell them we're 3rd on Don Street there's been a car accident and a person was hit," He ordered.

It seemed like the word hit was a trigger word for me. Because my eyes ripped open to see an older middle age man leaning over my head. His face displayed a hint of relief but also shock as his dark brown eyes peered into mine as if he was look at something in me. The light piercing through my eyes causing me to squint back.

All I could really remember was getting off the train and walking the rest of distance to the library running across a crosswalk risking a chance at-

Oh...yeah.

I looked down at the vomit all over my shirt that indirectly stuck to my skin. The guy had finally stepped back giving me a little space, but still invading it with his eyes. I looked around to see a black S.U.V flashing its headlights with a series of people looking at the disaster. A girl about my age was right behind him with her phone glued to her ears and her eyes stuck on me as well.

"I'm sorry," He manage to choke out. "I...didn't see you and...are you ok?"

I sat up on the street and looked around, "I have to go."

He grabbed my shoulder as if he was trying to stop me from leaving, "You're bleeding. The only place you can go right now is the hospital."

"No my-"

"I think your parents will be fine once they know you're ok and not-

"Foster home," I forced out causing him to completely halt his words and adjust his tie. "I have a curfew."

"Do you have...their uh...number?" He started fumbling over his words. "I can call them have them meet at the hospital."

"Hey Matt, they're on their way," The girl behind him glanced from me to him. She seemed to be his child, but all her features contrasted him. The caramel almost dipping into a mohaghany like color with dark brown eyes and tight kinky hair fitted onto her shoulder.

"The paramedics are coming," He repeated running his hand through his hair. "What's your name."

"Cammie."

"Cammie? Short for Cameron?" I nod. "I'm so sorry for hitting you, you just came up so fast and I couldn't stop in a enough time. I'll take full responsibility…"

"It's fine," I tried to stand up but felt a sharp strain in my leg causing me to collapse back on to the street. I could hear the sirens of ambulance which I thought was a little unnecessary. Almost immediately I whipped my head around looking for the backpack that I had before I was hit. "Where's my bag?"

"Bag?"

"I came here with a backpack..."

"Oh yeah...uh Bex?" He called to the girl who seemingly responded to the name. Bex pulled my navy blue colored backpack into her hand and gave it the man named Matt. "Call your Catherine,, and let Zach know we're going to be late."

The girl started typing on her phone leaving the man to stare at me once again after a few more slow and painfully seconds he finally spoke. "Are you from here?"

"No. Originally from Belfort," Looked down to see a mix of vomit and blood with a dark spot of red on my now unnaturally crooked leg. Looking at it mas de me want to vomit even more so I looked back up to the man.

"Belfort," His voice seemed surprised. "Wow, what a small world."

"Live there?"

"Used to when I was younger, my parents still own a small little restaurant there."

"Angie's Pizza Shop?"

"You used to eat there?" He grinned.

"No, my mom hated the place. Said the food and people were jackasses, I never got the chance to try it," I shrugged. My mother's grudge against the place was weird, but I never questioned it. Plus pizza hut was always a great alternative.

The man pushed his eyebrows together leaving an expression as if he wanted to say more without pushing personal boundaries. Instead he got up and walked towards his daughter mouthing something that caused her face to turn sour.

"Why do we have to…" Her voice started to rise with anger but was hushed by his yet I could still hear fragments of their conversation. "We don't even….she's not even...this is so unnecessary."

Matt walked back towards me the sirens become almost unbearable to listen to. "My stepdaughter is going to meet us at the hospital. I'm going to go with you inside the ambulance."

"You really don't have to," I yelled. "I'll be fine…"

I tried to continue but he turned around to talk to the paramedics gesturing at my leg. Their eyes trailed from my legs to me gently pushing Matt to the side to get to me."Alright ma'am we're going to help you stand."

They lifted me into the bed a third one stopping the man, "Are you a family member?"

I looked at him hoping we would say the right thing. Spoiler, he didn't.

"Yes I am."

 **Saturday Night**

"There's no reason for you to be here."

"You have to understand I can't leave you alone in this condition."

"All I did is break my leg, and I was going to call the caretakers you didn't have to stay."

"I have to talk them and see what I can do about the situation."

"Matt seriously this is ridiculous. We're seriously going to let Zach…"

"Cath is going to pick him up."

"I don't mean to hold you guys up seriously you can go now. I'm in the hospital, I called my caretaker Maurice and he's on his way."

"See?"

"Can I at least get your name so I can work this out? I don't feel comfortable leaving you in this state."

"If it will help you sleep at night, it's Cameron."

"Last name?

"Cameron."

"You're name is Cameron Cameron?"

"Yes."

"Matt she's just trolling you now. Let's go."

"What's your middle name?"

"Ann."

"Cameron Ann Cameron?"

"My mom was on some pretty good morphine. Usually people call me Cammie I leave out the last name aspect."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"Cammie! Oh my god!"

"What's up Maurice. Hey I'm a little hungry and the nurse is taking a little too long. Can you get me a chicken soup from the cafeteria?"

"Are you her caretaker?"

"Yeah, what did she do?"

"Nothing, I guess she was in a hurry and she just ran in front the car."

"Cammie how could you be so reckless?"

"I broke my leg, you think I can sue?"

"Cammie? Seriously?"

"Oh it's alright I can take a joke-"

"Wasn't joking…"

"What's your name sir. I'm so sorry she has inconvenienced you."

"Matthew, and it's fine I just want to get this figured out."

"She's from our foster home, it's a little more complicated than that."

"So her parents…"

"Dead in different ways. My mom is dead and my dad is a deadbeat."

"She doesn't have any relatives on her mother's side they all are too old to care of her themselves. Cammie claims she has estranged Aunt that hasn't had contact in years."

"Yes ask Maurice everything he knows more about my life than I do."

"Cammie you said you would do better. What were you even doing in Broad City?"

"I was going to the library, plus you never asked Maurice."

"They don't need us anymore Matt, let's just go…"

"Can I come by tomorrow so we can...solve this? At nine?"

"Yes of course, I won't be here but my co-worker Ana will be by around eight in the morning."

"Perfect?"

"Perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: No P.O.V in the seconf part of this chapter...may be confusing but I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry it took so long and I literally have no explanation. I had this chapter for awhile and contemplated if I should add it. I have decided I'm confident with it anyways haha. Thank you so much for the suppory and I'll have another chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday Morning**

I was discharged around midnight after the hospital considered me no longer an important patient to tend to. The night I came back I was bombarded with questions from the others kids.

" _Did you finally kick the bucket?"_

" _I heard a rich man hit you. Do you know how much money you can get from that?"_

" _Are you paralyzed?"_

Apparently getting hit by a car was a quick way to rise to fame. In a rapid manner I went from being ignored and sometimes chatsized by some of the kids to being asked if they could have a part of my insurance check. And though this seemed like anything but a miracle to me, to the kids it was the best thing that happened to me. They didn't understand I could no longer resume the work I had been doing before.

" _It could take about two to possible three months."_

No more walking to the train, walking through the city to get to the library. From now on I had to restrict myself to the foster home meaning I would now get a taste of what being a foster child was really like. The harrassment, the insults, the long uneasy stares would now be a constant addition to my life.

And that guy.

I didn't even try to talk about the strange familiarity I had with him. Like I saw him somewhere and he felt the same about me. The more I thought about it the more my brain wouldn't connect it and the more I grew exasperated.

"Cammie wake up," I felt a pillow hit my head. "Clara wants you downstairs, says it's urgent."

Clara was another one of my caretakers. Though her life seemed to have a brighter path than the rest of the employees, she was completely strict when it came to following the rules in the house. Especially the ones that weren't particularly needed. Usually when Clara was at the house I couldn't go to the city, luckily she was only at the foster homes on Sundays and Mondays meaning I usually got away with it most the time.

"It's never urgent with her," I sleepily slurred my words together as I threw the pillow off the bed.

"Make sure to tell _her_ that."

I groaned and slowly got up from my bed trying to adjust to my newly aided leg. When we went home last night I couldn't sleep feeling like I was unable to move. Most the time I spent staring at the foundation of the top bunk bed. To be clear, I was actually kind of happy I had an excuse to wake up. Although I wish I could have had an extra hour of sleep.

My difficulty moving down the stairs didn't overcome my ability to hear subdued voices on the first floor. Once I got to the final step the voices halted.

"Good morning Cam," Clara greeted me with the most fulfilled smile I'd seen in awhile. The sight of the man Matt sitting across from her at the table seemed to ticked her shrunken little pickle. "Why don't sit down with us?"

Us?

I stood in place and stared down the man currently sitting at the dining room table. He had enough guts to actually show up when he didn't have to. In his little stupid suit sitting all stupid in a chair and looking all stupid at me-and yes, I'm aware that was a pretty immature sentence, but I'm tired, inconvenienced, and annoyed.

I walked over and sat next to Clara making sure not to look friendly at all. It didn't seem like it would take a heavy effort. My hair was even more untamed than usual, my unbrushed teeth most likely smelled even worse after the throw up scene. On a good day I might have attempted to brush my curly hair into a ponytail maybe put on mascara to make my eyes look somewhat nice.

Matt had his phone on the table face down with his hands crossed on the table as if he was about to make a business deal. His eyes looked focused and a little soft, a technique he likely was using to attempt to make me feel comfortable in his presence.

"Matt had a few questions he wanted to ask," Clara gesture over to him.

"About insurance?" I suspiciously rose an eyebrow.

"About your...personal life," He added himself to the conversation. "I just...this may sound strange but your mother, her name was Rachel right?"

I look at Clara who is smiling brightly at me. I felt my stomach move up to my throat. And how the hell did this wacko in a business suit know my mother's name.

"I'm sorry, let me get this straight. You came to a foster home to ask me about my mother? Are you a psychic?" I squinted. "Because I really don't mess with those types of things and-"

"No, I just I may of known her."

"And?" I waited for him to add more.

"And...did your mother ever speak of me?"

"Alright, if this a prank everybody is going to pay," I narrow my eyes at him but nothing on his face signaled any amusement. I turn my head back to my caretaker. "Clara."

"Cammie, I just ask for you to be a little amenable to what Mr. Morgan has to say."

I shut my mouth before I say anything irrational and rest my weight on the back of my chair. Clara took a deep breath as if _she_ was the one relieved that I let this man have permission to ask personal questions about my life. None of the kids were awake though it would have been glorious to see their reaction.

"Ok," I breathed in. "I'm sorry Mr. Morgan. Please continue."

"No I apologize," Matt paused rearranging his continuation. "I know this is weird, but you should know I knew your mother in high school. We were very close and it's just hard to hear she has daughter I never knew about. More the fact that you've been left to this arrangement."

Arrangement? He had a way of making everything sound so formal and calculated.

"She never mentioned you," I rose a suspicious eyebrow. My mother had never really mentioned her childhood no matter how hard I probed she always kept a tight lip using the excuse to stop focusing so hard on the future.

"I wouldn't have expected her to have," He looked down for a quick second as if he felt ashamed. "Our relationship wasn't perfect."

"You guys dated?"

"Yes," He hesitated.

"How long," I quickly fired.

He waited even longer, "We started Junior year, dated for eight years on and off."

I wish I had a drink to spit out.

"Eight years?" I sputtered. "You dated my mother for eight years?"

"On and off…"

"She never told me about."

For a brief moment I thought of a possibility that he was the unspoken one my mother always talked about. The timeline could fit as I was born a year after, though it couldn't be that simple. On and off was never that simple. And she never was really great at picking guys. Often I never really knew the dudes she dated, she wouldn't even let them step a foot in the house. Usually I could tell when her and her significant other were going through a rough patch. She would always rant about her hate for men, meanwhile quickly finding another guy she supposedly "hated".

So I shut out the close minded thought and shook my head, "Ok, you dated my Mom, broke it off, and now you're here years ago. What exactly do you want from me."

"Why are you here?" He ignored my question.

"My mother died."

"What about your dad?" He answered back so quickly it was apparent he had already learned about my mother's death from someone.

"I don't know where he is. Somewhere being a whore probably."

A part of me wondered where he was, if he had a family, or if he even know I existed. Often my Mom was great person, but she was always was tight lipped about him. I always figured it was for my benefit.

"You met him before?"

"No."

"Well what about your family on your Mom's side?"

"All old and dead."

"Abby's dead?"

My aunt. Her and my mom were estranged the last years of her life. Last time I saw her was at my mother's funeral.

" _Oh my God you're so old now," She laughed breathlessly at her own joke. "Last time I saw you was when you were a devil toddler."_

 _I barely recognized her yet her face seemed so familiar. The lines on her face seemed deeper aging her an extra ten years and her skin an unnatural ghost expression._

 _We talked for awhile and she held me in her shaking arms. "I'm sorry I can't take you with me. I just have a lot of problems I have to deal with myself. And once I can battle my demons you're coming with me little sassy."_

I quickly shook my head, "Last time I checked she was still on drugs."

He looked so shocked, "I'm so sorry."

His pity made me uncomfortable, causing me shift in the chair. I had teachers who had given me the same exact looks when they asked for parent teacher conferences. I hated how they looked at me like I was inferior and fragile. I was handed the perfect upbringing, but that didn't mean I should be deemed as broken.

"Why are you here?" I asked once again not changing the tone from the last time.

He pulled backed letting his hands fall in his lap and looking down to gather his thoughts, "As soon as I saw you I knew I had seen you from somewhere. And now that I know…you're Rachel's daughter, I feel this duty to have to…"

He paused and I arched my eyebrow leaning into the table. Was this random stranger who claimed to be my mother high school boyfriend trying to adopt me? I quickly stole a look at Clara staring very intent on hearing his next few words.

"Wait a second, are you trying to adopt me?" I practically laugh, quickly my smile falters as Matthew doesn't to do the same. "Wait, are you trying to adopt me?"

"No" He chuckled. "I mean I don't think that's what you want. And you just seem uncomfortable, but maybe that's just always how you are…"

"Cammie he wants to become a foster parent. More specifically, your foster parent. Mr. Morgan and his wife have agreed to working with our organization."

"You can't be serious?" I laughed out. "I don't even know this dude! And you just want to hand me over to him because he put a little cash in your pocket-"

"Cammie! That's not-"

"Not what? Practical? Should I smile and shout woo fucking hoo -"

"Cammie stop it!" She overlapped my voice with a harsher yell. "Bathroom, now."

I reluctantly stood up and followed her to the kitchen.

"You must not understand. There are more kids out there that are suffering because they have nowhere to go. This foster home is full, one more kid out the house could me one more saved. Your in good hands, Cammie, someone actually cares enough about your life to want to take care of it."

"You think your saving a kid by putting them in a system with a bunch of fucked kids? You come to work thinking you actually helped today?"

"Yes Cammie," She sharply whispered at me. "I come to work and make sure these kids are taken care of. And I'm sorry if I'm not a therapist and can't solve all your problems but I'm trying my best."

I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes at her in response.

"Cammie," She breathed in as if I was bothering her whole soul. "What do you need to hear to move in with Mr. Morgan."

"You're bribing me now?"

"Yes I'm bribing you now what do you want."

"I want my mother back can you do that Clara? Can you?" I moved in closer.

"That man in there is not trying to take her place. He actually has an actual concern for you Cammie. He has plans and you're just completely disregarding it because you're scared. I'm not asking you to forced yourself into a situation you don't want to be in. I'm asking you to just try, for a week and see what happens. Can you do that?"

I look behind Clara to see Matthew fiddling with his watch as he looked around as he was a child transported to a different world. I wondered how my Mom could date a guy like that who seemed to never have to deal with the idea of poverty. Like some innocent kid who had no idea of anything. I also wondered what else he knew about my mom.

"Fine Clara, a week that's all."

She smiled and lead me back into the dining room to sit at the table.

"Look I don't want to force her-"

"No," I smiled. "I would like to be...I'd like to be uh."

"I understand what you mean," He grinned."Tomorrow after school I can pick her up? Show her the house let her meet my wife and kids."

The memory came back of the girl who was with him when he hit me with car. She seemed more concerned about her sibling than the person laying on the ground. She definitely probably wasn't warmed by the idea of a random stranger living in her house. Especially a stranger her dad hit accidentally.

"That's a great idea," She nodded, "I'll be here tomorrow too."

"It was nice to meet you," He shook Clara hand and nodded at me. "I'll see you tomorrow Cammie."

* * *

 **Thanks for the support! I appreciate it so much. My junior year has started and let's just say life has been hectic. Still I really want to stay with this so I'm going to keep on adding chapters (even if it's slow sorry). Any books you guys interested in? I got into this book series called the Folk of the Air. It's actually pretty good and one of the best books I've read in awhile. Let me know your favorite book and why and I might read it myself!**


End file.
